zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Back to PCA
'' Back to PCA ''is the first episode in Season 2 and the 14th overall episode in the Nickelodeon TV series, Zoey 101. The episode aired on September 11, 2005. As everyone returns to PCA for another semester, Zoey and Nicole find out that Dana will not be returning, leaving them with a strange new roommate. Chase and Michael have their own problems, struggling to live with Logan because of his new entertainment system. Plot It's the first day back at PCA, and Zoey and Nicole are excited about getting their own room and not having to share it with Dana, who is going to a boarding school in France. When they go to check out their new room, their dorm advisor, Coco, tells them that they will be assigned a new roommate. Zoey and Nicole are not happy about this and they go to talk Miss Burvich from the housing office, to ask her if they can choose their own roommate. Miss Burvich rejects the idea until Zoey compliments her antique perfume bottles. Touched Mrs. Burvich allows them to choose their roommate before Nicole knocks over her collection, shattering all the bottles causing Mrs. Burvich to kick them out while revoking the privilege. Later that night when Zoey and Nicole return to their room, they see a goth-punk girl sitting on the floor and trying to talk to the dead introducing herself as their new roommate, Lola. Zoey and Nicole, who are instantly freaked out, tell her that if she wants to be weird she can't do it in their room. Lola retorts that it's just as much her room as it is theirs, her glare scaring them both away. Too scared to sleep with Lola, the two seek out Chase and Michael, who are sleeping outside in a tent. They try to sleep in one of the tents Chase in Michael are using, but they get scared when they see a bug in the tent. Determined, they return to confront Lola again, only to find her lying on the couch talking on the phone (boasting that she'll win an Oscar before her nineteenth birthday), her goth persona revealed to be an act. Upon seeing the two, Lola explains she's an amateur actress and saw an opportunity to test her acting skills. The next day, Zoey and Nicole get back at Lola (now dressed normally) by acting as if they hate each other, then wrestling on the floor. However, they invite Lola to go to breakfast with them, the three now firm friends. Meanwhile, Chase and Michael are also having roommate troubles. Logan has a new big screen surround-sound television. He plays music and video games late at night, which keeps Chase and Michael from studying or getting any sleep. They try to sleep out side in tents, but are interrupted by Nicole and Zoey, who take one of their tents. In the end, Chase and Michael blow Logan's system by turning the volume up too loud. Cast (order of appearance) *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews (Main Role) *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese (Main Role) *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret (Main Role) *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks (Lead Role) *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow (Main Role) *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks (Main Role) *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky (Main Role) *Jessica Chaffin as Coco Wexler (Recurring Role) *Suzanne Krull as Miss Burvich (Guest Star) *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez (Main Role) Trivia *The remote Logan used for his entertainment system was the same used in an episode of Drake and Josh, when Drake used the remote as a sound effects maker to scare Josh. **It was also used in Victorious - another show of Dan Schneider and with Victoria Justice as the lead - in the episode "Jade Gets Crushed" as a laser control system for the Black Box Theatre. *Chase begins the season with his signature "crashing while in a bicycle" action, just like he did with the previous season. *This episode marks Lola's first appearance on the series. *Lola said that she was in Upstate New York during the events of Season 1. However, because she was still pretending to be a goth when she said it, it is unknown if this is true or not. *This episode premiered 4 years after 9/11. *In a video posted by Victoria Justice and Erin Sanders, the former revealed that the "raw eggs" she drank was actually peach corn syrup with peach chunks floating in it. Goofs *In "Defending Dustin," the DA says there's no boys allowed in girls dorms past 8 PM. This probably goes for girls too, but at Logan's party there's girls there past 3 AM. **Unless, the scene at Logan's party took place before 8 PM. *In this episode, Zoey said that Dana was only going to be in Paris for a semester, but she never returns to PCA, despite the series continuing after this semester. It is possible however that Dana decided to continue her education in Paris. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season premiere